Forum:Wiki Icon
I propose that we hold a contest for the best icon for the wiki. (The picture that is in place of 'RuneScape Classic Wiki') Who's with me? Droung 01:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Made one. Hope you guys like it. Dunno how to add it.. Droung 01:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea, but this has to be brought up to the community. Sirnot1, made something like this... I don't know, again, talk to the admins for extra help. I Support this though. User Isaacganz Talk 02:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Support Mine can be located here, the problem with Droung's is that: #The resolution is too wide #The background needs to be transparent, for the new theme which will soon be implanted. But I do appreciate the work done on this idea, more comments accepted. 20:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Theme Designer After playing around with the new theme, I think I have the hang of what and how to modify our wiki's look. The following things can be changed to make our wiki look how we want it: *Background color (now greyish green) *Background image (tiled or not, now default speckled pattern) *Button color (now green) *Link color (now blue) *Header color (now dark green) *Page color (now light grey) *Wiki logo (word or image, now RS image) The logo must now be 250x65 pixels and must be a PNG. I just made something quick that I thought would be better than text, but I do like both Droung's and Sirnot's designs much better. So as soon as someone can make something that looks better and is the necessary size, post it here and I'll change the theme ASAP. I'm also looking for suggestions for a color scheme and a background image that could give us a more RSC feel. Thanks for your help and looking forward to making the most of our new look. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 22:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, trying a new background image and some more RSC style type coloring. What do you think? Good? Bad? I'm open to suggestion. Tollerach (talk) 01:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: The background can be better, (read: stretched?). What about this logo? Just change the background of it if u want, or i can do it. Change of Skin on Opinion Because we have now changed our skin from Monaco other themes have become obsdelete. Personally, I despise the skin and is personally using Monobook around the wiki. I personally support that we, for a temporial time, we mandate a "Personal Monobook Use" policy. The skin is absolutely horrendus and unusable, and Monobook seems to be the only choice. Alongside that, we may import our designs from previously used Monaco to personaal use Monobook. I still want to move from Wikia overall, but what about this as a temporary choice? -- 19:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I think we should make a big background, not a repeated image, and also we should have 'Classic' in the logo, in my opinion. Droung 19:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Erm Hmm, there is a bit of confusion with our current logo. Users currently using the Monobook skin see the old one, while ones of Oasis see a beta version whic seems to say "Runescape Wiki", which we are not. May somebody please clarify this? -- 22:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Tollerach's logo has since been added, though it doesn't mention the RuneScape Classic name. If you wish to submit a logo design, please create a new post. 02:48, August 17, 2014 (UTC)